In oil and gas exploration determining nature of near-surface of an area of interest on the Earth is important. Therefore, geophysical exploration is conducted in various parts of the earth to identify appropriate location for oil and gas exploration. An area of interest where geophysical exploration is commonly performed may be deserts covered with sand dunes. There have been methods for performing geophysical exploration over sand dune surfaces. One such method is utilizing spiked geophones for acquiring seismic data corresponding to the sand dune surfaces. However, as the spiked geophones do not make proper contact with sand on the sand dune surface, the seismic data acquired by the spiked geophones is of poor quality. Moreover, static correction may need to be applied to the seismic data acquired by the spiked geophones to improve resolution of the seismic data. However, application of the static correction method imparts additional cost and becomes more critical when seismic acquisition takes place over sand dune surfaces.
Geophysical exploration may also be performed over the sand dune surfaces by drilling up-holes. As this method involves drilling multiple up-holes on the sand dune surface, the method is a costly way of acquiring the seismic data.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for accurately acquiring seismic data over sand dune surfaces in a cost effective manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.